


Can you understand?

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexual Character, Coming Out, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Getting Together, Nervousness, Soft Billy Hargrove, do not copy to another site, homoromantic Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Steph risked confiding in Billie once, now it's Billie's turn.





	Can you understand?

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

"I don't want to have sex with you."

Stephanie blinks, and then again, and then again.

That... was not really a sentence she was expecting to hear from Billie (or anyone)... well, ever actually. (Not that she thinks she's "all that" these days just don't usually people have to clarify the _opposite?)_

She turns to look at the other girl to see her _grimacing_ like she just sucked on a lemon.

"I - uh."

Wow Steph way to be eloquent. In her defense though, she's now wondering if she's been reading Billie all wrong reading this whole thing all wrong if Billie doesn't _want_ her -

Suddenly a hand touches her own, and Billie's just _there_ and she looks so nervous.

She doesn't know she's ever seen her like this, she's seen her angry, she's seen her defensive, she's seen her quiet and gentle, but never this... raw. It makes her stomach churn.

"I _do_ want to kiss you, I just don't want..."

Her expression twists again slightly, and her hand flexes against her own.

And Stephanie will be damned if she'll ignore her when she's like this even if she doesn't understand exactly what she's getting at, so she turns her hand and laces their fingers together.

It seems to ease some of that awful tension out of Billie's shoulders, but she still looks uncertain.

She knows she's reaching for her and she's always willing to reach back.

"You don't want to y'know. _Do the deed?_"

She tries to make her voice sound dramatic, almost like she's in some sitcom, and it seems to work, Billie's lips quirk up just slightly, and she looks less like she's about to lose it (which takes some of the weight off of her own shoulders, she doesn't want to ever cause that).

Billie leans toward her slightly and she's definitely not looking at her lips (she totally is). And she still doesn't entirely understand but Billie did say one thing she wanted so she just asks -

"Can I kiss you? _Just_ kiss you."

Billie's smile is blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did this, not what I was planning when I started this story but. I recently read an absolutely amazing, beautiful, fic called songbird by justaluckybug and in it Billy is on the asexuality spectrum, and it really struck a chord with me. I'm asexual myself and I never really thought of him that way but it really clicked with me? But either way (and I don't mean to sound rude) this is my fic and I'll write what I want and I've never written a character that was asexual before and that's what I wanted to do! Just in case there's any question, Billie is homoromantic, she does have feelings for Stephanie, and she experiences aesthetic and sensual and romantic attraction to girls. I do consider this to be the start of their relationship but they definitely will have to sit down and talk about Billie's boundaries and such, just to make it clear (again) that they still need to (and will) clear the air! I hope they didn't come across as to soft but when I came out as ace (and that wasn't to a crush) it was absolutely nerve wracking. And of course Steph's own reaction isn't meant to be bad, just from a place of confusion. Asexuality is still something that's not well known so she's floundering a bit. Oh and I had to change a big part of my plan for this series with this, originally I was going to have Billie moved out before her and Stephanie got together but then the direction radically changed and I don't want to worry about the reception this is going to get any longer, it will be addressed in the next fic! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I had to look up 'when did the phrase 'do the nasty" originate' and 'when did the term 'sitcom' originate' when I was writing this.
> 
> Check the mycast for faceclaim references!  
https://www.mycast.io/stories/p/mLM9vESd2bfJh7lY0s6o5g


End file.
